Sun, Moon, and Stars
by BriarRose10001
Summary: Life is okay until their eigth birthday, then their lives get turned upside down. Eight years later they have to run away from the place that used to feel like home. Adventure, Animosity, and who's that weird girl with the tatoos? Hope it sounds ok! #3
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

It was a long time ago, and the Princess Aurora was with child. All was well in the Kingdoms, and war was somewhat forgotten. The many trades flourished, most was peace, but it was not to last. The time soon came when Princess Aurora's children were to be born. She was to have twins. Nova, the older, was born at dusk on New Year's Eve. He had midnight black hair and green eyes. His sister Luna was born at dawn on New Year's Day. She had honey blond hair and baby blue eyes. The children were then brought to the Seer, who was summoned to be present at their birth and oh what the Seer saw. Strife and chaos, and a terrible DOOM for both them and the kingdom of Middlen. Many people argued that the children should be killed before the DOOM arrived. The only one who argued on their behalf was their mother, Princess Aurora. Eventually the King sided with the Princess, if only because he cared for his sister. And so, many years pass and the DOOM is still pending as their 8th birthday approaches…


	2. The Beginning

_**Ch.1 the Beginning**_

"Luna, Nova, get down here," Princess Aurora yelled up the stairs.

"Coming Mother!" they yelled back. Luna danced gracefully down the stairs, while her brother clomped down after her.

"I feel stupid," he said.

"You look stupid," said his sister matter-of-factly.

"Luna, don't tease your brother, Nova, you look fine," their mother said, "Now come along, Midnight approaches."

"I can't wait to learn what my power will be!" Luna exclaimed.

"I just want to be able to fit in," Nova muttered to himself, annoyed at his sister's joyful demeanor.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"This gives me the creeps," Nova said.  
"For once I agree with you," Luna said.

"Step into the middle of the circle," boomed an ominous voice.

"Good luck," said their mother as they stepped into the middle of the circle and waited.

BONG, BONG, BONG…

"The Midnight Hour approaches," yelled someone in the crowd.

BONG, BONG, BONG, BONG…

"Ohhh," moaned Luna.

BONG, BONG, BONG, BONG…

"Ow," yelled Nova.

BONG!

"Look, Look," whispered the crowd.

Look indeed, Luna's hair had grown longer and had turned midnight black. Her eyes, once a beautiful baby blue had turned a violet-purple color and were slanted like a cats. Her teeth had become pointed, her hands had claws, and her ears were bigger and pointer.

Nova's transformation was much more drastic. His eyes, too, had turned violet-purple and were slanted. He, too, had the claws and pointed teeth. But he had grown a tail, and had cat ears on his head.

"What has…" Luna started  
"…happened to us?" Nova finished.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Dawn approaches," yelled the town crier.

Deep within the palace Princess Aurora tried to sooth her children. "Shhh… Shhh… It's okay; it's going to be okay."

"How can you…" Luna started.  
"…be so sure…" Nova picked up.  
"…it's going to…" Luna continued.  
"…be O.K. Mother." They finished together.

"You just have to trust me," Princess Aurora said.

"But how can it all …" Luna started.  
"…be OK? We heard…" Nova picked up.  
"…the whispers. They think…" Luna continued.  
"…that we're freaks…" Nova continued.  
"…and should be…" Luna continued.  
"…gotten rid of." they finished together.

"How could you have heard them?" Princess Aurora asked in shock.

"These aren't…" Luna started.  
"…just for show…" Nova continued.  
"…you know." they point at their ears as they finish.

"Oh," their mother said simply, "Oh dear!" she shouted.

"What?!" they ask.

"Luna look at you, you're changing back!" their mother exclaimed, "But, Oh no! Nova!" Though his sister had changed back to the way she looked before the ceremony, Nova turned into a navy blue cat with a white bib and paws (he had been wearing a white shirt with a navy blue sweater and pants).

"Nova!" Luna yelled.

"_Well this isn't good," Nova thought calmly._

"It seems you two can do more than just finish one another's sentences," Princess Aurora observed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * *

_Later that day their mother is speaking to the General Staff._

"Everyone here heard the Seer," one General argued, "it's quite obvious that their DOOM has fallen upon them."

"We waited too long," another agreed, "we need to get rid of them now!"

"Stop, Stop, STOP!" Princess Aurora yelled, "this is ridiculous, you're all overreacting."

"What proof do you have that we're overreacting?" one General asked.

"Yes, what proof" another added.

"At dawn this morning Luna changed back to the way she looked before he ceremony," she answered.

"And Nova?" the Head General asked.

"Nova…Nova is unwell. I suggest that he not be allowed outside or near the other children," She dodged.

"Very well, they may stay…for now," King Boris declared.


	3. Running Away

_Ch.2 Running Away_

The day's pass, turning into weeks, months, even years. During the day Nova would roam the city, never really looking the same except for the silver rings on his tail. Meanwhile Luna goes through combat training and other everyday things. At night they study in the library, learn some about their powers, and share the day's events. Almost 9 years pass in this manner since the first transformation. All of their old friends abandoned them, most of their family members act as if they don't exist. Their only real friends are the cats…and their mother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Nova, Hurry up!" Luna yells, "Mother sent for us ages ago!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Nova replies, "And she only sent for us a little while ago, It hasn't been ages yet."

"Whatever, Come on," Luna whines and grabs his hand, "Let's go!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Mother? We're here," They say together.

"Come in, Come in," their Mother replied, "Come in, I have some bad news."

"What?" They ask together.

"You're going to have to leave," Princess Aurora answered, "It seems my brother is being manipulated by the General Staff."

"But…" Luna interruptes.

"I'm telling you this because they are coming to arrest me and you need to get away," their Mother continued, "Without me around you aren't safe. They'll come and get you."

"But…" Nova tries to speak.

"I can't come with you, I'm too well known. Here," she says as she removes her necklace and breaks it in three, " As long as you wear this I'll know you're safe." She hands Nova the Sun part, Luna the Moon part, and replaces the Star part around her neck. "Put them on," she says, and they do so, "Good, now go, pack your bags and get some food from the kitchens," they start to leave, "Oh, and take a couple of the palace cats with you, you'll know which ones."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Luna come on, we have to hurry," Nova whispered, "We have to get to the woods before Dawn."

"Alright, I'm coming," Luna replies, "I just didn't think you would want to leave this behind," she hands him the Grimoire, "I mean, seriously, what else do you ever read."

"Thanks," he said, "Alright, do we have everything?"

"Yup, I think so," Luna answeres.

"Ok then, let's go," Nova said.

"Let's go," Luna agrees, "c'mon Nala, Simba."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ughhh," Luna plops down on the grass, "I'm exhausted."

"_Me too,"_ Nova thought in agreement.

"What are you talking about, you don't have to lug this stuff around," Luna said, "Ahhh…I think I'm going to take a nap." She leans back on the tree trunk.

"_That is a very good idea,"_ Nova thought drowsily in agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gah!!!" They yell together.


	4. Identities Revealed

_Ch.3 Identities Revealed_

"Unghhh…, Where are we?" Nova groaned.

"I don't know," Luna replies, "But wherever we are, I do know one thing."

"What?" Nova asked.

"It's nighttime," She replied.

"Oh," he said simply.

"Oh good, you're awake," a strange voice said, "Here have something to eat."

"It would be easier to do so if we weren't blindfolded," Luna Nova said together.

"Oh, Ok, here," The person said.

She was very strange, with tattoos all over her face, and between her eyes, her violet-purple eyes, were two crescent moons and a golden key.

"My name's Zara," She said

"I'm Luna…"  
"…and I'm Nova…"  
"Where are we?" They ask together

"You're…" Zara started

"Zara!" someone yelled

"Why are the prisoners not blindfolded?" asked another voice.

"Well…" Zara stammered

"We asked her to remove…" Luna started.  
"…the blindfolds because…" Nova continued.  
"…we don't like not being able to see where we are." they finish.

"What are you doing here in this forest?" the first voice asked.

"Our mother told us we had to get away," Luna answered.

"Do you know what happened to Nala and Simba?" Nova asked.

Suddenly they hear screaming, and someone runs up, "Terra, Karra, some lions just walked into our encampment!"

"Well, what are they doing?" Terra asked.

"Nothing, they're just sitting by the fire growling at anyone that comes near," the boy answered.

"Alright, Sean stay here, we'll take care of it," Karra told him.

"_Do you think it could be…?" Luna thought.  
_"_Maybe, do you have any ideas?" Nova asked.  
_"_Yeah, remember when we got every cat in the palace to come to the library?" she thought.  
_"_Uh-hu, good idea," he thought in reply, "Ready?"  
_"_Ready," She thought._

"Zara, Sean, I suggest that you step back," Luna told them. Then, Luna and Nova sent out an earsplitting roar, and the two lions heard their humans calling, "Nala! Simba!" So they ran to them.

"Why, it really is you," Luna and Nova exclaimed together, as the lions purred at their feet.

Terra and Karra run up breathless, "You know these lions?" they ask.

"Yup," Luna replied.  
"This is Nala," Nova nodded at one lion.  
"And this is Simba," Luna nodded at the other.  
"But they were just regular cats this morning," Nova explained, "So don't ask us how they got like this…"  
"Because we have no idea," Luna finished.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Thanks for untying us," Luna said, "and for showing us around."

"No problem, after all you helped us with the lions," Terra said.

"_It was nothing," Nova replied._

"Ummmm," Karra said.

"He said, 'It was nothing'," Luna translated.

"You are a very strange pair," Anne remarked.

"No stranger than anyone else here," Luna replied as she looked around the circle. Terra and Karra were there, and so was their younger brother Sean. Sean's twin sister was there, and Zara with Andorra and Adriana, her wolfhounds. Anne, of course, was there. She was the one to find the Hollow and set up the camp. Whenever someone asked her how she had found it, she would always say, 'the trees told me,' Apparently they were all royalty who had been thrown out because they were different. Well more different than anyone else, though Anne's story was never the same twice.

"True," Anne admitted, "So why exactly does the General Staff want you dead?"

"Apparently a Seer saw strife and chaos in our future, not just for us, but also for Middlen," Luna answered.

"Unghh," Nova groaned.

"Whoa! It happened again," Sean exclaimed as Nala and Simba grew into a pair of lions.

"Hmmm, interesting," Nova muttered as he opened his Grimoire.

"What's that?" Zara asked pointing at the book.

"Hmmm? This? This is my Grimoire," Nova answered, "It has a whole bunch of spells in it."  
"But we can't do any of them," Luna said, "We don't have the flair."  
"Watch," they said together,

Silky fur  
And wings of skin,  
Change the shape  
That we'll be in.

Neither birds  
Nor frogs, nor cats,  
We'll now be  
A pair of bats.

"See it didn't work," they sigh.

"It isn't just filled with spells though, it contains our family history, and it can hear me," Nova explained, "Watch, show me the family tree of Terra of the Hollow." He spins the book around so they can see.

"Wow, here I am, and there you are Karra," Terra exclaimed pointing at the book.

"I see Sean and Sara, but where am I? I thought we were siblings," Zara asked, and looked up at Terra and Karra.

"Um, well the truth is," Karra started.  
"You see, we found you in the woods," Terra picked up.  
"And we raised you as our sister," Karra continued.  
"But you aren't really," Terra finished.

"But…But…," Zara stammered. She turns to Nova, "Do you think it could show my family tree?"

"Maybe," He replied, "Show me the family tree of Zara of the Hollow." He stares at the book in disbelief, "Luna come look at this."

"That can't be right," Luna exclaimed, "Show me the family tree of Luna and Nova, formally of Middlen Castle," she said to the Grimoire.

"What, what is it," Zara asked, "and why did you ask it to show you _you're_ family tree?"

"Because…look," Nova said showing everyone the Grimoire. They stare at it in disbelief.

"You're family tree and our family tree are one and the same," Luna said, "You're our sister."


	5. I'm Your What!

_Ch.4 I'm Your What?!?_

"What? That can't be right," Zara exclaimed.

"How old are you Zara," Nova asked softly.

"I'm fifteen," she answered, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It fits," Luna said to Nova.  
"Yes, it does," Nova relied, "It fits perfectly."

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked.

"We were very young when it happened," Luna said, "Only two or so at the time, but we would go once a year to put flowers on the grave."

"What…" Zara tried to interrupt.

"Our mother gave birth to a baby girl," Nova continued, "She was taken and a few days later her burned body was found near the Swamp of Sorrow."

"But…" Terra said, "If they found the body…"

"No one was truly certain it was her," Luna interrupted, "The body was the same size and there were scraps of clothing around, that was all we knew for certain."

"But how do you know for certain that she's your sister," Sean asked, "I mean…the book could be wrong."

"The Grimoire is never wrong!" Nova yelled.

"You know, she does look an awful lot like the two of you," Anne remarked, "I love happy endings."

"Anne," a sentry runs up, "There are soldiers approaching the gates."

"Mercenary's?" Anne asked.

"No," the sentry answered, "They carry the Middlen crest on their shields."

"Don't look at us," Luna said.  
"We don't know anything about this," Nova continued.

"Hmmm," Anne thinks, "Alright, get the younger ones p into the trees, and ready our mounts."

"Yes Ma'am," the sentry replied.

"Why do we need mounts?" Luna asked.

"Because it's a long walk, and mounts will make it easier," Anne replied.

"Where are we going Anne?" Sean asked.

"To see a friend," Anne answered with a mysterious smile.


	6. To The Storm Gate! Not!

_Ch.5 To The Storm Gate! (Not!)_

"We have to stop," Luna said.

"Why?" Anne asked impatiently.

"Because it's almost Dawn," Luna replied calmly, "See?" She points to the horizon.

"Fine, but as soon as the Sun is up we move on," Anne replied tartly.

"Ughh…" Luna moaned.

"_That is never pleasant,"_ _Nova thought._

"It's getting faster," Terra remarked.

"Yeah, c'mon let's get them in the special packs," Karra said.

"_I feel stupid," Nova thought._

"You look stupid," Luna said to him.

"Alright, let's go," Anne said, and they ride on.

"Wait a minute," Terra said, "I know this area. Anne, are we heading to the Storm Gate?"

"Where we're going is in that general direction," Anne replied.

* * * * *

"Look, there's the Storm Gate!" Zara yelled.

"Alright then, this way," Anne said as she turned off the track.

"Where are we going?" Sean asked.

"We're going to see a friend of mine," Anne answered, "He's staying near here." They walk up to the cliff face. "Now where is that tender spot," she mutters to herself, "It's always so well hidden." "Here," she says a bit louder as a secret door opens up in the cliff wall, "Well c'mon, we haven't got all day."

* * * * *

"Anne!" rumbled a loud voice, "You're here!"

"Hello Garath, how are the others?" Anne calmly asked the voice.

"Pip and Pap are out playing, and Forta is helping G'rat," Garath boomed.

"Who is that?" Terra asked Karra.

"I think a better question would be, Where are we?" Karra replied.

"I should have realized," Garath said, "Not everyone can see in the dark like I can." Suddenly there is a bright flash, and the torches flare to life.

"Ahhh!" Sara screamed.

"It's a dragon!" Sean yelled.

"Guys relax," Anne said calmly, "This is Garath."

"I've known Anne since I was just a hatchling," Garath explained as the walked along the cavern passageway, "Welcome to Dragon Valley," He said as the walk into the sunlight.

"Anne," squeaked two dragonlings, "Anne!" They run up to her.

"Hello you two," Anne said, "Everyone, this is Pip," she points to the sapphire blue one, "and this is Pap," she points to the ruby red one.

"Over there, by the lava pools, are my Grandfather G'rat and Forta," Garath said, "And by the lake are Nisss and Risss," pointing out a dragon and a human, "I've been told to let you know that you can stay as long as you like."

"Thanks Garath," Anne said, "I'll take them to the cottages."

* * * * *

_Later that night Zara is talking to Luna and Nova, asking questions about her new family._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do we have any cousins?" Zara asked.

"Nope," Luna replied.

"Oh…any Aunts, Uncles?" Zara asked.

"No Aunts, one Uncle," Luna replied.

"And he wants us dead, gone, kapoot," Nova added, "Or at least the General Staff does, and he listens to them."

"Do you think, well, maybe, I have that flair you were talking about?" Zara asked.

"Maybe…" Luna said.

"Possibly…" Nova speculated.

"Probably…" they said together.

"Here," Nova said handing her the Grimoire, "Read one of these spells."

"Which one," Zara asked.

"Any," Luna replied.

"Ok, here goes nothing," Zara said,

Fleet of wing and sharp of beak,

Turn me to the shape I seek.

When I say the final word,

I will be a feathered bird.

"Oh!" Luna cried. Zara had turned into a beautiful tropical bird with head markings in blue, red, and gold. "Oh my," Luna said, "Um, here, this spell should change you back."

"Ok," Zara squawked,

I wish I might,

I wish I may,

Have the form

I want today.

Let me choose

Which it will be.

A human form

Is right for me.

"huhh," Zara said.

"Ok, no more experimenting," Nova said.

"Agreed," Zara and Luna said together. They look at each other and all three start laughing.


	7. What Else Could Go Wrong?

_Ch.6 What Else Could Go Wrong!?!_

"Okay, everyone her?" Anne asked, "Good."

"Why are we up so early," Karra asked, "The sun's not even up yet."

"That's fine with us," Nova said cheerily.

"Of course it is," Terra said sarcastically as she yawned, "You're used to being awake at night."

_ROAR!!_

"Looks like the cats are back from hunting," Zara said as Simba and Nala walked up.

"So where are we going," Sean asked.

"You and Sara are going to take Pip and Pap and go to Old Man Matt's," Anne told them.

"What?!?!" Sean and Sara asked together in disbelief.

"G'rat is going to go fly around a mountain away from here to draw the soldiers away," Anne continued ignoring them.

"Wait, wait, wait," Nova said.  
"What soldiers," Luna asked.

"A bunch of soldiers are heading this way," Garath answered, "Mercenaries and those carrying the Middlen Crest."

"And Scorpio's right at the front," Anne added with disgust in her voice, "Now as I was saying. While G'rat draws them off, the rest of us, excluding Sean, Sara, Pip, and Pap, are going to make a run for the Storm Gate."

"Then what," Karra asked.

"Then, then we get as far away as fast as we can," Anne answered.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Whew," Terra said, "We made it."

"Yeah, but we're not safe yet," Anne said as they walked through the Gate.

"Prehapssss not," Risss said, "But at leassst we losst the soldierssss."

"You talk," Zara exclaimed.

"Of courssse we can talk," Nisss said, "Did you think usss mute?"

"No, no, it's just that, you never spoke before," Zara said.

"Jussst because we do not always sspeak…" Nisss started.  
"Doesss not mean that we cannot sspeak at all," Risss finished.

"Um," Zara said.

"Can you please be quiet back there," Anne said.

"What time is it?" Karra asked.

Nova suddenly changes back into a cat, "Dawn," Luna said matter-of-factly.

"Ha Ha Ha," Terra laughed sarcastically, "How much farther Anne?"

"Not much," She answered, "5, 6, 7, Ah, here we are, Door 8."

"What is this?" Karra asked as they enter the room.

"Hmmm? Oh we have to wait out a storm," Anne replied, "See?" She points to the ceiling, where they can see the storm clouds. "This isn't called the Lightning Bridge for nothing you know."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ahhh," Luna said as they exit the Storm Gate, "Where are we?" she asks as she looks around.

"C'mon, this way," Anne calls as she rides away. As they crest a hill they see a large castle in the distance.

"Is that where we're going?" Terra asked.

"Yes," Anne answered, "That's where my Uncle Kenkor lives, he'll give us shelter."


	8. Suprise, Suprise

_Ch.7 Surprise, Surprise_

"Anne, my dear," Kenkor boomed, "How long has it been?"

"Only a couple of month's Uncle," Anne replied.

"Hmmm," He said, "Well, come in, come in, don't bother with introductions, I already know who you are."

"How have you been Uncle," Anne asked him.

"I've been well. Ummm…Anne," he replied, "I should probably tell you…"

"Anne," shouted a voice as they walked into the dining room, "Well, well, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Garath growled as he positioned himself in front of Anne and the others.

"So hostile Garath? Surely you're not _still_ upset about that little…misunderstanding," said the voice, "Allow me to introduce myself to those who don't know who I am," he continues, "I am Leo, second son Romulus, ruler of _________________________."

"And also the brother of Scorpio," Anne added, "who we just recently saw leading a group of Middlen soldiers and mercenaries to Dragon Valley to capture us."

"Really?" Kenkor asked, "Well, if they want my niece and her friends, they'll have to fight me for them!"

"Did you say Scorpio is coming?" a light musical voice asked.

"Yes Carol, I did," Anne replied, "Everyone this is my cousin Carol, who I thought was visiting my Mother's Cousins."

"I just got back," she explained, "Here," she said as she walked up to Zara, "This is for you." She hands Zara a beautiful hand-carved flute, decorated with pictures of vines and flowers.

"Oh, I don't think I should," Zara said.

"Take it," Carol urged, "It's yours."

Zara takes the flute, closes her eyes, and begins to play. It was just after Dusk when they had arrived, so Luna and Nova were in their Night forms, but as soon as Zara started to play, that started to change. Their teeth lost their points, and their claws disappeared. Their ears became a normal size and shape. Their hair and eyes stayed the same, but Nova's cat tail just vanished. Everyone but Zara stares at they as the transformation takes place and finally they notice it themselves. Zara stops playing when Anne tries to get her attention, and it all changes back.

"What…Was…That," Luna and Nova asked together.

"Kenkor, soldiers, at the gates," a sentry reports.

"Very well, tell them I will be there shortly," Kenkor replies, "Now then," He said to the others, "This is the plan…"


End file.
